The life of Alex Daniels
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: Alex Rider was on a mission when he was kidnapped and a drug given to him that shrunk Alex into the body of a five year old still with a 14 year old mind. Alex now lives with his dad, Ben Daniels and K-Unit so his name is changed to Alex Daniels. Tom takes him along to Brookland for the day but wherever Alex goes SCORPIA seem to follow closely behind... (Yassen is involved)


**SO...A new story guys! Hope you enjoy this one. Nice and cute at the start!** Please** review at the end! :) All reviews would be gratefully accepted. X **

* * *

Tom Harris walked into the grounds of Brookland School holding hands with somebody smaller than him. A cute five year old boy with blond hair and brown eyes. That boy just happened to be Alex Rider.

About a two months ago Alex had been kidnapped while on a mission investigating a suspicious man who worked for a drugs company. He had found out who Alex really was, because Alex was working undercover as usual. So when he found out who Alex was, Drew Patterson (Kidnappers Name) kidnapped Alex and injected a drug into Alex that physically turned him into a five year old. In other words he shrunk Alex into a body of a five year old but he still had a 14 year old mind. Meanwhile Alex had adjusted to his new life, he enjoyed doing five year old stuff as well. And he now currently lived with his new guardian, his adopted Dad, Ben Daniels who had recently worked with Alex in the past and was happy to take up the offer. K-Unit also lived with Ben and Alex for safety.

Girls stopped to look at Alex and Tom, they cooed at him, he was so cute and Alex ended up grabbing Tom's leg and hiding behind it, half peeking to see what was going on.

"Alex, you wanting up?" Tom asked, arms out.

"Yes" Alex said quietly and nodded so Tom picked him up and adjusted Alex on his hip before Alex settled and buried his head into Tom's shoulder.

"Awww he's so cute! What's his name?" a girl called Shannon asked him. Tom blushed quickly before saying "His names Alex"

"And I'm five!" Alex chirped, Shannon and her friends all cooed and blushed at the cute Alex.

"Hello Alex, I'm Shannon!" Shannon said to Alex who was resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

"Hi" he mumbled softly through Tom's thick school uniform.

"You know who he looks awfully like" Shannon's mate Katrina said. "He looks awfully like Alex Rider!" she added. Both Tom and Alex stiffened hearing Alex's name but relaxed a few moments later.

"Is he your brother? Is he related to Alex? Do you know where is Alex now?" Kay another mate of Shannon asked.

"No, he's my cousin, he's not related to Alex even if they look slightly alike and I have no idea, I think he's off with the flu or something this time" Tom answered all of their questions. By now they had attracted a crowd around them.

"Whats his full name?" Shannon asked and the bell rang at that point.

"It's Alex Daniels" Ben told Shannon as they all went inside. Tom had a note from Alex's dad, Ben Daniels to explain why Alex was at school with Tom. Ben had to go to an important work meeting, K-Unit were away so they couldn't babysit and Alex hadn't been enrolled in primary school yet, but he would be back later to collect Alex from Tom who had kindly offered to take him to his school to let Alex see what it would be like when he was older if they didn't create an antidote for the drug.

Tom dashed down to his locker, flung it open with one hand as Alex was still sitting in his other, grabbed his school bag, the note and checked his timetable. He had P.E first. Result!

Tom sprinted off to P.E and entered the gym late and all eyes fell on him and the kid in his arm. Tom popped Alex down and walked up to the teacher with Alex holding his hand. The note was given to the teacher and he read it before grunting out that Tom could take it easy this lesson so that he could watch Alex.

"Oi Harris who's he?" Ross yelled out.

Tom spun around, eyes glaring at Ross "He's Alex and it's none of your business" before walking away. Alex had also glared at Ross for a bit creeping him out but decided to stick with pretending to be a innocent five year old. They sat down at one end of the hall together, they let go of their hands.

"You OK Alex?" Tom asked him. Alex just nodded his head softly.

"Yeah I'm ok. They look creepy when I'm stuck like a stupid five year old and you're getting better at the glaring. I honestly saw Ross flinch, he's scared of us definitely!" Alex told Tom and he burst into giggles.

They watched their class do P.E, Alex swinging his legs up and down like a normal five year would do until he spotted some basket balls.

"Tom..." Alex tugged on his jumper "Can I play with a basket ball? Please..."

"OK I'll come over too" and with that Alex ran over to grab a basket ball followed by Tom. Alex managed to dribble it around Tom and took an aim at the hoop. Alex almost scored successfully but he managed to catch the eyes of Tom's P.E coach and some of his classmates who were taking a break.

"Go on Alex" Tom bent down to his level "Show them what you're made of!" and Tom stood back as Alex lifted the heavy ball and shot it perfectly into the hoop. A round of applause from Tom and everyone else followed after the shot. Alex gave a little mini bow and skipped off with Tom following behind him. The bell rang and Tom and Alex went off to their second class of the day.

"You definitely are a mini James Bond version of your older self" Tom whispered to Alex.

"At least I don't still sleep with a stuffed unicorn under my pillow!" Alex laughed watching Tom's face redden with embarrassment.

"Alex..._I am so getting you back for that!" _Tom yelled chasing after Alex who had made a break for it just as Tom was about to open his mouth to speak again.

They came to French in Tom's period 4 class and the teacher was very fond of Alex, saying how adorable he was and all that stuff.

"Bonjour!" She greeted Tom and Alex. While reading Tom's note Alex decided to talk.

(This conversation is in French but I'm not putting the French words in)

"Bonjour" he replied sheepishly.

"How are you?" She said.

"I'm fine thank you"

"How do you know French?"

"My dad taught me how to speak it" Alex chimed in French.

(End of French conversation)

Most of his class were coming in and listening to Alex chatting with Madame Perè in French.

"Oh" Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "His dad told me to tell you that he can speak very good French. He's almost fluent in it"

"Ah very good. It's Alex isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes!" Alex said so he and Tom took a seat near the front and engaged in their class work until the bell signalled for lunch.

A couple of hours passed after French and they were in English. One of Tom's subjects that he absolutely hated because of his really strict teacher who gave everyone homework every week, lots of it.

Tom and Alex sat at a desk together, Tom was writing an essay on Shakespeare plays while Alex was learning to write some small sentences on his own. Tom glanced over to his paper and saw lots of big letters all making perfect sentences. '_So cute'_ Tom thought and Alex just gave him the cutest smile back that would melt hearts.

When their class had ended or for Tom, the torture had finally ended they were told to go to the assembly hall for their usual assembly which was last period every Monday.

As they gathered in the hall the principal Mr Bray, cane onto the stage hushing everyone and just as he began to talk, the auditorium doors swung open, all heads turned to the source of the noise and in walked Ben Daniels.

Alex's face lit up "Daddy!" he ran towards Ben and was scooped up by him.

"Did you have a good day Alex?" Ben asked. Alex nodded his head happily.

"Thanks for watching him Tom" Ben said and Tom greeted him back.

Then a fleet of black vans, about 5 rushed into the parking lot and Ben noticed the silver scorpion symbols on each of them.

"SCORPIA" he hissed under his breath and Alex looked out the window to find just exactly what Ben had said.

"Call them!" Alex gasped so Ben whipped out his work phone. One press of the number 7 and he would be connected to Mrs Jones immediately. Halfway through the second ring she answered.

"Agent Daniels here. I am requesting backup at Brookland School. Five SCORPIA vehicles have arrived outside the school so I need backup immediately because Alex here too"

"Ok Agent Daniels, I'll try to get backup over there immediately seeing as the situation is critical"

"Thanks" Ben snapped his phone shut. "Alex you better hide quickly! Any good hiding spots?" he asked.

"Oh there's one behind the curtains" Alex piped up. Ben nodded and Alex hid behind the curtains keeping quiet as possible.

"What is going on Mr Daniels?" Mr Bray asked shocked.

"You'll find out but please sit down" Ben replied just as the auditorium doors flew open and twenty men in black outfits pooled into the room half armed with guns. The reaction from the class was immediate as most of them started screaming and panicking, some trying to keep as calm as possible. Mr Bray had taken Bens word of warning and had taken a seat beside Tom.

"Shut up or you won't get shot!" The leader called David yelled at the kids and they paled immediately and shut up, not wanting to be shot.

"There's Daniels! Get him!" David yelled at seeing one of the MI6 agents who they were supposed to get as well as the kid standing near the stage.

Ben paled slightly and attempted to run but was suddenly blocked by several SCORPIA agents. Ben swiftly knocked the two nearest unconscious with a roundhouse kick to the temple. Punches were thrown, dodged and men crumpled unconscious to the floor, Ben was about 5 men in when his legs were swept up by an agent behind him and he fell. Two SCORPIA agents grabbed and handcuffed Ben's hands behind his back to stop him escaping and kept a firm hold on both his arms.

"What do you want?" Ben asked struggling in the men's grasp.

"Oh nothing though my colleague may be interested in seeing you" David moved aside to reveal a tall, ginger haired man who Ben instantly recognised as Yassen.

"Hello Ben" he spoke with a clear Russian accent.

"Yassen!? But I thought you were dead?" Ben gasped at the man standing there before his very own eyes.

"No I am not. I was shot and Alex thought I was dead but I survived"

"That still doesn't explain why you have suddenly come here" Ben questioned.

"I am here for little Alex" Yassen spoke softly. "Find him!" he ordered.

"No!" Ben yelled thrashing around in the SCORPIA agents grasp. His actions were met with a swift punch to the stomach. Ben doubled over gasping for breath.

"That is what you get for trying to escape" David growled.

"Found the kids bag" one of the men held up Alex's bag.

"He's probably hiding" David added.

"Where is he?" Yassen leant into Ben's face. "Where is Alex?"

"I Don't know" Ben said and Yassen punched him in the face. Blood was trickling from Ben's nose down his face and clothes.

"Tell me" Yassen hissed.

"Never!" Ben replied sternly.

"I've got him" David yelled out from behind the curtains and came out to reveal Alex with him. David had grabbed Alex's collar from behind so Alex was dangling in mid air and thrashing about trying to get out of David's firm grip.

"Too late for that now" Yassen addressed Ben.

Alex froze when he saw Yassen and his dad, Ben.

"Yassen?" He asked curiously.

"Little Alex.. It is me"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Alex yelled.

"No I survived" Yassen replied boredly.

"Got you Alex Daniels...or should I say..."

"_Alex_ _Rider..." _

* * *

**oooohh... What is going to happen next? Is Alex's class going to discover who he really is. Will his secret be out? Stay tuned for more! **

**I haven't abandoned any stories, I'm just on a blank of what to write for the next chapters. Please review and give me ideas for the next chapters on here! I've got like 5 more ideas for stories at the moment and writing will be tough now. School starts on Monday again - 3 days! So writing will be pretty slow but I'll try to keep up! **

**Happy New Year to you all! Hope you enjoyed your celebrations! Please review!**

**AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity xxx :)**


End file.
